When The Wolves Howl
by Niknakz93
Summary: When complications arise while breaking his curse, Klaus finds himself more beast than usual. Led by his new instincts, he goes looking for his mate... AU! Set end of Season 2, beginning of 3 R&R!
1. The Beast In Me

**A/N: Hello there folks, and welcome to my new fic;D gonna be much hotter than usual, bloody to the core and god only knows what else- it is Klaus after all;D Gonna be a kind of AU Season Three as well, a twist on the ending of S2! And oh? Is that Elijah I see? I think so! Expect the unexpected!**

**-For my lovely, beautiful friend Laura/sired-by-niklaus! Heart you girl!-**

**Let's get this party started! Hope you like and want me to continue! Drop a review peeps!**

**xNic**

**-Disclaimer-**

**If I owned Vampire Diaries and its characters, Elijah, Kol and Finn would be locked in my cellar and Klaus tied to my bed! But unfortunately, they don't. So all I can do is dream like a little obsessed fangirl. Peace, Love and Hybrids!**

**HOWL**

**x**

_He knew there was something wrong with himself. But he just couldn't quite put his finger on it._

_Klaus let out a low growl as the buck deer crossed his path in the woods, its eyes large and round, then terrified as they fixed themselves on the human looking figure, scarlet adorning his face, fangs bared and eyes a deep dark gold._

_A hunters instinct, a primal, wild urge made him flash forwards, grabbing the deer and tore into its neck, tasting blood, hot and-_

_He dropped it, coughing as the animals blood wasn't to his taste. After a pause, he glanced up to the sky- the fullmoon was shining, so bright and silvery. _

_But it also changed him._

_Changed him to the bone._

Elena looked out the Boarding House window now, staring into the darkness, only making out the shapes of the buildings and trees, nothing else.

"What do you think happened?" She muttered to the people behind her, and the Original sighed heavily. "I have no idea. It should have worked... but Bonnies spell-"

Bonnie now snapped. "He ran before I could finish it. But I got him. Hit him hard."

Elijah now turned, then said after a moment of silence. "It had an effect on him. We all saw. Klaus... something happened."

Damon scoffed now, sat on the sofa with a hand on his forehead, bite on his arm stinging. "Well, this is all good and brilliant, but-"

"Klaus is the cure."

The group fell silent now, and Damon lowered his hand, opening his eyes. "What?"

Elijah nodded, adjusting the cuffs of his suit jacket, then nodded again. "Niklaus' blood is a cure. I spent four hundred years with him, we found out things. "

"So let's go find him." Elena said, eyes wide. Stefan groaned, then shook his head, looking to her. "Klaus thinks you're dead. Let me."

Elijah was silent, then spoke up. "No. Allow me. Something's happened to him, and I intend to find out what."

Damons eyes narrowed. "And how can we trust you?"

"I'm a man of my word, Salvatore." He replied, almost coldly, turning to the vampire who was starting to look a little worse for wear. Damon glared back, and Stefan sighed. "Damon."

There was silence, then Elena spoke, nodding. "Do it."

Elijah was gone in a flash, and Elena thought about the previous night. What had happened when they confronted Klaus...

It had all gone swimmingly. She died during it, but Damon filled her in on the rest.

Bonnie hit him, and hit him hard with the spell, making him crash onto the floor. But he'd somehow managed to force through it and rammed into her. He'd just fled, looking more monster than human.

Something had gone wrong with his breaking of the curse.

But what?

**HOWL**

Laura Lockwood was just coming home after a shift at the hospital when she heard the howling.

Her hand froze as she went to unlock the door, the keys slipping from her grasp and onto the floor with a clatter that bought her out her stupor. She stooped down and picked them up, feeling eyes on her.

She spun round with a gasp, then screamed as a figure walked forwards from within the darkness, grabbing her before she had chance to get in.

"Got you." A voice laughed, and Laura slapped the mans arm, hissing. "Ben! You scared the life out of me!"

The man chuckled, then kissed her neck for a moment, listening to his fiancee going. "Did you hear the howling?"

"Howling?"

"Yeah. It sounded like a wolf."

Ben Young rolled his eyes, then sighed. "No wolves here my love. Not in Virginia."

Laura paused, then nodded, still feeling a tad nervous. But now she screamed in surprise as she was swept off her feet and into strong arms, the front door pushed open.

The young man sighed as he dumped his lover onto the sofa, then said as he closed the door. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"

Laura chuckled, shaking her head, beckoning him with a finger to join her on the sofa. He gladly sat next to her and pulled her close, kissing her softly for a moment, a finger playing with the ring on her left hand.

She was his. Always and forever.

"You're in a sweet mood." She chuckled against his soft lips, and he nodded. "For you love."

Laura rolled her eyes, then groaned. "I'm tired. And I have an early shift tomorrow."

He pouted at that, then just said in a disappointed voice. "Oh..."

She leaned forwards and pressed another kiss to his lips, closing her eyes. "You got the early one too?"

He nodded, groaning. "Yeah. Gotta head down to Mystic Falls."

"Oh?"

"Some little dump hole I think. But yeah, they need back up on something. Fun (!)"

Laura pouted at that. "That's my hometown."

Bens smile faded at that, and he groaned. "I am so sorry-"

She shrugged. "No biggie. Not seen my family in a while-" she tapped his nose. "Not since I met you at college and decided to run away with you."

"My proudest moment." Ben smirked, then sighed. "I'm gonna catch the rest of the game. Be up later."

"Ok." She smiled, kissing him softly, then went upstairs. Laura yawned, running a hand through her long chocolate brown hair and slipped out of her dress, letting it drop onto the floor, leaving her in her bra and panties.

She was thankful that they lived off the beaten track when she went over to the window, raising her hands and grabbed the curtains, going to yank them closed when she saw movement.

Instinct was to cover herself up, so she yanked the covers in front of her. She stared out into the darkness now, swearing she'd seen someone. Watching, almost waiting for her.

Laura felt her heart hammering against her chest, then shook her head, pulling the curtains closed and felt a cold shiver go through her-

These woods could be so damn creepy at times.

**HOWL**

Klaus wasn't sure why he'd let himself be led out so far into the woods, but now he found himself stood in the shadows, watching the young woman in just her underwear and bra close the curtains. It hadn't been his intention to watch so intently, but there was something about her.

Something that he wanted, made him hungry in more than one way.

There was a snap of twigs behind him now, and his eyes immediately went gold, fangs bared. A crunch later and he found himself pinned to the floor by his throat.

He raised an eyebrow now. "Really Brother-?" He kicked hard and the figure went smashing back. Klaus got to his feet now, a low growl echoing through the clearing.

Elijah pulled himself to his feet, then look in his brothers appearance and actions-

This wasn't him.

"What happened to you?" He felt himself saying now, and Klaus let out a devilish smirk. "I'm peachy Brother."

Elijah shook his head, looking at his brother- his clothes were still the same and torn to the point of... well, they were rags. His hair was wild, blood streaked through it and on his face. His eyes feral.

Eyes like a wild animals.

He knew then that something really had gone wrong with the curse. Niklaus had changed, more like the wolf he was.

Klaus now cocked his head, stalking forwards and past his elder brother, but Elijah flung out an arm and hissed. "Not so fast-"

That was all he needed to do for Klaus to snap again.

Elijah yelled as his brother bit into his arm, snarling like an animal, only backing off when he got hit in the face, breaking his nose.

The hybrid was gone in a flash, and Elijah hissed, rubbing his arm where he'd been bitten. It wouldn't kill him, but it hurt like hell.

When Elijah got back, Damon snapped. "The cure?"

Elijah was silent, then went over to the kitchen and grabbed a cup, letting the blood that was still on his hand drip into it. It wasn't much, but it would be just enough.

"How did you get that?" Damon asked suspiciously and Elijah just said nonchalantly. "Punched a hybrid in the face."

Damon paused before taking a sip to say. "Wow. You really do have balls."

Elijah turned away now, and that was when Stefan saw the torn sleeve, going. "Did he bite you?" The Original looked to his sleeve, then sighed. "Yes. But it doesn't affect me."

The younger vampire felt almost envious at that as he swallowed the blood, watching his bite heal up.

But Bonnie was watching the Original, seeing something else in his eyes, making her go-

"What happened?"

Elijah sighed, then turned to face them all, pausing for a moment, then said. "We were right."

Elena felt cold at that, then frowned. "What?"

"Niklaus has broken the curse... but something did go wrong. He's feral."

Stefan paused. "What do you mean 'feral?'"

"I don't know." Elijah said truthfully, rubbing his arm absentmindedly.

The group fell silent at that, wondering-

Just what had happened to Klaus?

And more importantly-

Was he a danger to them now...

_-FLORENCE AND THE MACHINE-HOWL- _

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_

_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tempt my way in_

_You are the moon that makes the night for which I have to howl_

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tempt my way in_

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_

_Howl, howl_

_Howl, howl_

_Now there's no rolling back, I'm aching to attack_

_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground_

_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins_

_I want to find you and tear out all of your tenderness_

_And howl, howl_

_Howl, howl_

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_

_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them into hunters_

_Hunters, hunters, hunters_

_Hunters, hunters, hunters_

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress_

_Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest_

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground_

_And howl_

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_

_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them into hunters_

_A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night_

_May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground_

**-Hope you review!;)**


	2. Wild At Heart

**A/N: And the next! Thanks for the lovely reviews^_^ getting more into the plot now, and we'll find out just what Klaus has truly become soon enough!**

**For lovely Laura once more(:**

**x Nic**

_It was the howling that woke Laura up._

_She sat bolt upright in her bed, heart crashing in her chest. Even more so when she looked around and found herself in the middle of what looked like a forest. Now she glanced down- her bed was gone, she was stood on her feet in her white pajama shorts and vest, shivering a little as the cruel wind blew through._

_Where was she?_

_Laura huddled her arms close to her body for warmth, shivering with goosey flesh. _

_But then a rustling alerted her to something creeping behind her. She spun round, eyes widening when they met the wolf stood about ten meters away. Its fur a deep dark color, almost black. But its eyes were golden._

_That wasn't... normal-?_

_She backed off now, terrified of the beast before her as it watched, eyes hungry it seemed. As it got up, she turned around and flew through the woods, concentrating on not falling over a loose root._

_But the growling behind her suddenly seemed closer, and she foolishly went to turn back, only to feel arms grab her from behind, a growl in her ear of-_

_"Mine."_

She sat bolt upright, chest heaving and eyes wide.

Good God what had that been-?

Scary dream alright. And a damn strange one at that.

Laura rolled over onto her side and looked for her fiance, but he was already gone. Work at the Police Station. A raid no doubt. She sighed, then looked to the time- 6:39am. She was due up in twenty, so she switched the alarm off and got up, angling for a shower.

Work at the hospital varied at times. Sometimes it was good, only a few in and not seriously injured.

Then there was the full on, arm hanging by a thread level of gross. She'd pretty much seen it all. Been sick on a good few times.

Good? Yeah. Good times (!)

For once, she was allowed to knock off early, and as she got in the car, the two roads before her made the girl bite her lip, thinking-

Screw this. Let's do it.

She turned on the engine and took the left road, not the right one as she had done for the last few years. Now headed back home to Mystic Falls.

The ride didn't take too long from Charlottesville, the journey picturesque with deep emerald trees and landscapes. When she rolled into town, she looked around-

The Grill was still there at least. That was a relief.

But the place she was heading towards was much, much bigger.

When she parked up outside the massive Lockwood Mansion, images from her childhood flickered through her head-

Running around with her little brother Tyler. Pushing each other into bushes.

But then as she matured, she got much more irritable and ended up running off, fresh out of High School with her now fiance.

Laura wondered if her mother would forgive her for her actions... they had been so long ago. And she wasn't a little girl anymore.

She rang the doorbell, waiting as it echoed through the place. A moment later, it was opened, the figure there stopping dead instantly, eyes widening-

"Lau-?" He stuttered out, staring incredulously. She smiled weakly. "Hey Ty."

Tyler shook his head a little, then said quietly. "Where the hell have you been."

"I know, I-"

_"Do you know what we went through? You just vanished! No note, no call... just gone in the middle of the night with that asshole-!"_

_"Ben is not an asshole, and I did call. Didn't mom tell you?"_

Tyler scoffed, but after a moments pause, stepped forwards and pulled his twenty three year old sister into his arms, sighing into her shoulder, going. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Where's mom?"

"Council meeting." He replied and Laura rolled her eyes- nothing new there then.

After sitting down and telling her little brother about her new life, she asked-

"How's school and things?"

He shrugged. "Howling mad."

Laura had to laugh at that, then sipped her tea, adding-

"How is everyone? Elena? Caroline? The gang?"

"Oh they're good. Elena got a boyfriend."

"Oh-? Is he hot?"

"Too hot for you (!)" Tyler joked and he shook his head, admitting. "I'm kinda... half dating Caroline."

Laura choked on her coffee. "Wha-? Bloody hell Ty! She's well out your crappy little league!"

"Thanks (!)" he scoffed, then shrugged. "I know. But what the hell?"

She sighed, then said, setting her cup down and getting to her feet. "I gotta head out."

"You're leaving again?"

"Nope. Want some of the Grills gorgeous OJ ta. Coming?"

Tyler shook his head. "Sorry. Football practice."

"Buffed up freak (!)" she joked, then leaned forwards and hugged him for a moment, hearing him say quietly. "Promise you'll visit often."

She sighed.

_"I swear it little bro."_

**-WHENTHEWOLVESHOWL-**

Laura could never, ever fault the Grills orange juice, and she couldn't today. Some bloody good stuff.

_"Laura Lockwood?"_

The glass that had just touched her lips were lowered at that, and she turned to face a figure that made her laugh, setting it down. "Baby Jer!"

How could she have left town for so long-? Meeting all these old faces again... it was beautiful.

She laughed as she hugged him, then said. "Look at you! All grown up!"

"I'm not eleven anymore Laura." He chuckled, and she scoffed, smirking. "I bet you are underneath."

It was a moment later that Matt arrived and got the same treatment-

Ah the memories of that once ten year old boy who got pushed into a bush, into a birds nest that ended up with him getting pecked by one angry mother.

Fun times indeed.

"Where's your sister?" She asked Jeremy now who replied. "Here in a moment."

_"You blabbed? Seriously! Little shit."_

When the rest of the old crew arrived, next to everyone in the Grill had looked round once or twice at the source of the loud squealing.

But that was what you got when you threw Caroline and Laura in a room together, hugging for ten minuets solid.

For Laura, the 'old crew' was Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy. But now there was a new face she didn't recognize. One that Elena introduced-

"This is Stefan." She smiled, and Laura took his hand, smiling. "Laura Lockwood."

He frowned a fraction. "As in Tyler?"

"Mmhmm. Big sister." She smiled, letting go and put her hands in her lap, but no use with Caroline around-

_"What's that on your han-? Oh my God that's an engagement ring! Oh my God you're getting married!"_

Never missed a thing that girl.

Laura chuckled and nodded. "You remember Ben don't you?"

"Weedy Ben or Buff Ben?" Bonnie asked with a snort and Laura rolled her eyes. "Buff Ben. He got into the Police and we're living in Charlottesville. I'm a nurse at the hospital."

_"Now that's my kind of girl."_

Laura froze at the unfamiliar voice, then turned, pushing her hair out her eyes to meet ice colored ones, going. "Excuse me Freak?"

Stefan said hastily. "My brother Damon."

"Pleasure-" he next to smirked, holding out a hand for her to take, but Laura went. "Yeah... I'm sure." She turned away without taking it and Damon raised an eyebrow, lowering his hand and went. "Fine. Be antisocial."

"Yep. My family are good at that." She smirked, happy when he walked off, looking pissed off, but not defeated.

Caroline snorted in laughter. "We need you around more often."

_"Laura Lockwood I presume?"_

She never saw it, but everyone utterly froze at that voice, eyes widening as a figure stepped forwards and stood before her, holding out a hand of his own.

There were sky colored eyes now stood before her, and a grin that made her take his hand, nodding. "I am." She smiled. "Yourself."

_"Niklaus. But in this day and age, Klaus is much preferred."_

He sat down next to her now, looking to the others with the slightest, wild smirk. "So. What are we drinking?"

The others regained their composure, and Laura was none the wiser to the monster sat next to her, and as he went. "Elena. How nice to see you alive."

Laura chuckled, then got to her feet, going. "I'll get those refills-"

"I'll come with you." Elena offered, then Klaus went, hushing her. "No. Allow me." He got up and walked with him to the bar, hearing-

"Tylers big sister yes?"

"Aha. Yep. You new here? I don't recognize you."

Klaus mused a little, then chuckled. "Oh, I was born here a long, long time ago. Always been my home. I've traveled around, saw the world-" he grinned. "Doing the Indiana Jones." He spied her engagement ring, then felt a knot twist in his stomach-

Yet another fence between him and his new obsession. This pretty little girl, a werewolf that just needed to be pushed over the edge to activate her curse. She was more than appealing. Enough make him want to drag the girl to the pool table and tear those jeans she was wearing, along with that low vest and-

_"What are you having?"_

He lost his train of thought at that, then just said. "A Jack Daniels ta." He helped with the glasses, then placed them down on the table, crossing his ankles and smirked before the others.

"It's been quite fun in town lately. Hasn't it?"

Elena paused, then went. "Don't you have things to be doing?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow, then sat up, frowning as he felt his temper next to snapping so soon.

Way too soon... this wasn't him. He had a thousand years worth of patience. His curse had taught him that.

"Actually, I must be off. Yeah." He nodded, then drained his glass in one, looking to Laura and said, taking her hand and surprised her as he touched his lips to it, that wild and light devilish smirk on his face once more.

"A real pleasure meeting you Laura."

He left now, and Laura giggled. "I like him. Nice guy."

"He's not." Bonnie just said now, knowing as well as the others that they had to warn her, but not enlighten her on his new full hybrid status.

Laura frowned. "Excuse me? He seemed ok. And I'm a great judge of character."

"Sorry to say this... but not this time." Elena said seriously, adding, biting her lip. "He's dangerous. Stay away from him... please. Ask Tyler, he'll tell you the same thing."

Laura scanned her old friends faces, then scoffed. "You've all changed."

Caroline groaned now. "Please Laura?"

"You know I always get into the thicket of stuff like this." Laura smirked, finishing her glass and sighed. "I gotta head back. Got another early shift tomorrow and I need to get things done."

The others nodded a little, but Elena knew Laura well-

They shouldn't have told her. This girl wasn't shy... not at all.

Laura left after hugging them all, getting in her car and headed back towards Charlottesville.

It was halfway that an explosion from her back tire made her scream and pull over, slamming on the breaks. She got out and groaned at the blown tire-

Just her bloody luck-!

Laura pulled out her phone, snarling when she got no signal.

Half an hour later as she sat on the bonnet, waiting for someone to come that she head a beep, a sleek black car pulling over, window going down.

_"Need a ride?" _

Laura stared into the young mans face. Klaus. Then sighed, looking to her car. "I think I do. Where are you headed?"

"Charlottesville. Business to attend to." He shrugged and Laura weighed up the options in her head-

Her friends said he was dangerous...

But then again, she loved danger.

She locked her car and got in next to him, slamming the door shut and put on her belt, going. "Thanks. I don't know what I would have done without you. Great timing."

Klaus chuckled, silently smirking, pulling back onto the road. "I always have great timing."

They were both silent, then Laura asked. "So- what did you do to the others to piss them off so much?"

Klaus sighed, then just went. "They don't appreciate my hotness."

She had to laugh at that, then gave him a glance-over; he was hot. She had to admit it. If she wasn't engaged, she'd tap that. Well, more than tap.

Klaus noticed that she was looking him up, then smirked internally- she was his. And he wasn't planning on sharing her.

He'd already seen to part of it.

When they reached the house, there was a police car outside, and at first, Laura thought it was Ben, but then she saw it was Tom, his partner.

She frowned- where was Ben-?

Laura got out and walked over, calling. "Where's Ben?"

Tom was silent, and Laura saw he'd been crying. She stumbled back, feeling utterly numb as she muttered-

"No... God no... Tom-!"

Laura felt the tears start to roll down, then she spluttered. "How-?"

"It was an animal attack... a wolf."

Klaus could tell his interest was more than upset, so he walked over and pulled her into his chest, letting her sob uncontrollably, looking to the compelled Policeman, smirking at him as he held the girl, sure of it now-

She was the one he was going to claim as his own.

**-Hope you review:) **


	3. Monsters

**A/N: And the next! Thanks for all the lovely reviews^_^ in a bit of a writing mood, so who knows! Might be another up later on;D Well, let the story commence;) by the way everyone, as I keep saying- this story is gonna be ****AU mostly**** So yes! There will be some different things such as people ****still being alive!**

**Now that the ranting over, here's the next chapter! Hope you like and review^_^ **

**x Nic**

Laura spent the whole next day with her little brother and mother, letting them hug her tightly as the loss and grief rolled through her.

What was she going to do now-? Her fiance was gone...

She thought it slightly odd that she wasn't allowed to look at the body before it was placed in its casket, but on the other hand, she didn't want to see just how much that wolf had torn him up. She didn't want to remember him like that.

The funeral was a sombre affair, Laura keeping away from Bens parents as much as she could. They'd only blame her. Always hated her from the moment they had met the girl.

Laura didn't hang around for the wake, feeling too depressed and lonely to want to face all that. So she went home, finding herself stood in the doorway of their bedroom, looking at the clothes of his that were strewn across the floor, covers still molded to his shape on the bed.

Tears sprang to her eyes once more, and she sank to the floor, letting out a sob.

To be honest, Laura couldn't remember how long she'd sat there in the doorway, back against the frame, eyes itching from tiredness and the amount she'd been crying.

But she did eventually nod off, and when she woke again, it was from a knock on the door.

She sat up, pushing the book she'd been using as a pillow away, getting to her feet and dragged herself to the front door, not caring who it was.

When Laura opened it, she was face-to-face with a familiar figure.

"Klaus." She said, almost dully. Klaus stared at her for a moment, taking in her bedraggled appearance and just thinking-

Vulnerable.

Like he wanted her to be.

The perfect prey.

"Can I come in?" He asked now, and Laura shrugged. "Whatever. Yeah." Then turned away, sitting down on the sofa and staring at the floor.

Klaus stepped in and closed the door, looking around- a rather lovely place she had. Before he got her fiance out the way of his plans.

But she wouldn't stop crying. Internally now, for she had no more tears left to shed...

He didn't like the the thought of his mate being upset in his presence. Didn't want her upset full stop. So Klaus went into the kitchen and made her a strong cup of tea, going back in and giving it to her.

Laura took it in silence, then after a minuet or so-

_"Do you have parents?"_

Klaus was silent, then-

"No. Both my own are dead and gone."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I didn't care for either." He shrugged, sitting back in the chair opposite her, taking in her appearance once more-

She was beautiful. And perfect.

He wondered for a moment whether this was his more prominent werewolf side talking, but he didn't care that her fiance was dead. Didn't care that she was upset...

She could still bear his children with a broken heart.

Klaus froze at that thought, both mentally and physically- where had that thought come from-?

_Yes. _He concluded _The werewolf was getting stronger... what if he let it run free within him? Was he really going to let it pretty much rape a girl just so she could have his... would that be cubs or kids-?_

_He had to try and keep a better check on the wolf before it got loose and took over him completely._

When Laura finished her cup of tea, she sighed and shrugged, looking to the hybrid before her.

"What do I do now?"

Klaus was still musing inside about the inner wolf that had been bought out from the curse going wrong, then met her eyes and went. "What?"

"What do I do now?" She repeated, and Klaus just stared, thinking-

This seemed like a good moment to influence her his way again.

Klaus leaned forwards, then said, meeting her eyes.

_"Ben would want you to move on. To not dwell on the past. He'd want you to come out with me for a drink and not even think about him once."_

Laura blinked, then sighed, setting down her cup. "You're right. I should start to move on as fast as I can. Clean break."

"Excellent." Klaus just grinned, then glanced to the stairs, going. "Why don't you get ready and changed and we'll hit the bars?"

"Ok, be down soon."

He had to admit as he sat back, closing his eyes with a smirk on his face-

He was bad. Bad to the bone.

**-WHENTHEWOLVESHOWL-**

Elena wasn't the only one pretty much shocked and horrified by what she saw that night in the Grill.

Laura was sat opposite Klaus, a pile of shot glasses beside each one.

What the hell was she playing at-?

Elena rang Stefan now, telling her the situation. His reply was that Elijah was going to take care of it... and she should get out the way.

She hung up, then looked over to the pair that were laughing raucously- Klaus had knocked one off the table.

She growled a little, then turned back to the bar where Jeremy was, then he suddenly said. "They're gone."

Elenas eyes widened, then spun round to see what he meant-

The seats were empty.

Outside, Lauras back hit the stone wall of the Grill, raising a hand and winding it in his hair, kissing his hungrily, letting him push himself closer, a growl in his throat as he moved to her neck, fangs not out yet, but still half biting her playfully.

She groaned lightly as he half bit her neck harder, muttering out. "I really shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong..."

Klaus smirked into her neck, replying. "No... but you have to admit this is dangerous. Dangerously fun."

Laura chuckled, then let him pick her up onto his hips, not seeing that he was about to rip into her neck, eyes glowing a dark golden color-

He had her where he wanted her. Drunk and compelled. She wouldn't even know what she was-

Klaus suddenly felt a hand grab the back of his jacket, then yank him back with such force that he went smashing back into a car, feeling it dent as he hit it, the alarm going off.

He let out a true snarl now, eyes still golden as he stared at the man responsible.

"Elijah." He hissed, getting to his feet, still glaring. But before his confronted his annoying big brother, he went round to the front of the car, hitting it hard to make it shut up.

Elijah stood there, staring at his brother, noticing straight away how... much more irritable he was.

Something really was wrong with him.

Klaus stepped forwards, then looked around, snorting. "Where's my girl?"

"Somewhere where you can't touch her." Elijah told him, and Klaus' eyes narrowed, eyes going golden once more as the thought of tearing the man before him up crossed his mind.

Elijah knew he'd be thinking something along those lines, and when the hybrid went for him, he grabbed his arm and slammed him to the floor holding him down by a hand on the side of his face, hearing him his under his hand.

_"Get off me-!"_

_"Not until you tell me where our family are."_

_"Ha! They're dead brother."_

Elijah smirked at that, then pushed his brothers face more into the ground, hissing. "You told me yourself- their bodies are safe."

"Maybe I lied!"

"Or maybe you didn't." He snapped back, growling a little as Klaus tried to get up again. He laughed. "Elijah, let me up. Now. And give me my mate back."

Elijah frowned at that, genuinely confused. Then realized-

"Laura Lockwood?"

Klaus never answered, but merely snarled, a crack echoing through the parking lot. Elijah jolted away as the snarl his brother let out was more animal than human, backing off and watched with growing eyes as the man on the floor started to change, deep dark fur shooting up over his hands.

Elijah took it as his cue to run, not intending to let the animal bite him again.

But he still heard the snarls behind him...

**-WHENTHEWOLVESHOWL-**

Elijah returned to the Boarding House, he could hear the annoyed sounds coming from the girl Stefan had grabbed from his brother.

_"What the hell-! Let me go!"_

He closed the door now, then walked into the main room, going. "No one is to leave this place for the night. Niklaus changed."

Elena just spluttered. "As in-?"

"His were form." Elijah confirmed, then stared at Laura who was tied to a chair with a length of rope to stop her running away.

He wondered something...

Laura gasped as the man flashed forwards, then took her face in his hands, inspecting her for a moment, then said to Tyler. "She's your blood sister? Same parents?"

"Just a few years older... why?" He frowned, and Elijah let her go, sighing. "It half makes sense. Werewolves, like ordinary wolves have that 'one mate' that they will seek out."

Damon stepped forwards now, staring at the girl. "You mean she's a werewolf?"

Laura laughed now. "A werewolf-? I don't have a fucking tail-!"

"That's because you've not broken your curse." Elijah snapped, then continued. "They'd do anything for that partner. And I mean anything."

"What the hell does he want with my sister?" Tyler growled, and Elijah paused, but it was Stefan who said.

"What does any wolf want? A pack. A mate."

Tyler got it now, then scoffed. "Well, if you think I'm gonna stand by and let that _freak '_mate' with Laura-!"

Elijah butted in, going. "None of us have any intention to let that happen. But the point still stands- Klaus wants her. And if he's more wolf than normal... he'll stop at nothing." He sighed. "We need to take him out. And fast."

But something popped into his head now, and as Damon said. "How exactly?"

"We trade her." Elijah said, and Tyler frowned. "What-?"

"Actually, yeah. What are you-?" Elena started, then realized-

"Your family."

Elijah nodded, then turned to Tyler, going. "It's dangerous. I won't lie... but if I can get my family back, we _can _take down Klaus."

Tyler understood now, growling. "You want to use her as bait."

"No, no. Just until we can catch him unawares."

The group was silent, then Damon scoffed. "He's not stupid! He won't fall for that!"

"Niklaus is operating on a more animalistic and primal frequency. It's possible."

Elena asked quietly. "What if we don't get to her in time?"

Tyler spluttered now at that. "You can't all be considering this-! I don't want to be uncle to freaking hybrid cubs-!"

Laura now yelled. _"What the fuck is going on-!"_

Elijah growled, then just leaned down, compelling her to forget about what she'd heard and go sleep. She'd been kidnapped, that was all she'd remember.

Damon was silent, then went. "Think he would do it? And would your siblings help?"

"My brothers, certainly. But my sister... I'm don't know. She spent many, many years with Niklaus. I don't know her thoughts on him."

"He daggered her! She has to be pissed off!" Damon hissed and Elijah sighed, nodding. "We'll have to try. As soon as he starts to make more hybrids, our chances will greatly reduce to next to nothing."

Elena was against the idea of using Laura like this, but knew they had no choice.

But Tyler wasn't so optimistic...

So Damon knocked him out, making Elena hiss. "What was that for-!"

"He'd ruin it." He shrugged, stepping over him to the side, picking up his glass of Scotch.

It was a plan at least...

A plan Klaus hopefully wouldn't pick up on.

But hell were they going to need a miracle...

**Hope you like and review!:)**


	4. Kings And Queens

**A/N: And the next! Thanks for the lovellllly reviews^_^ they make me wanna write the next so much faster:') so-! let's get this party started;) hope ya leave another review!**

**x Nic**

Klaus knew the lot of them were planning something, but it wasn't until midday that the word got around-

Elijah wanted to meet him... discuss a deal.

A trade.

So he did. The hybrid waited in the middle of the town square, playing with a button on his sleeve.

_"Niklaus."_

Klaus turned at that, facing his brother and just smirked. "You wanted to meet?"

Elijah was silent, then nodded. "I want to make a deal. You have something I want, and I have something you want."

"You still believe I have our family?" Klaus next to smirked, putting his hands together in amusement.

"I know you have them." Elijah snapped, and Klaus fully smirked, rolling his eyes. "Fine, I do. But... you can't expect me to just _give_ them to you."

"No, no. I said trade."

_"One werewolf for three Originals? No dice brother."_

Elijah was silent, then Klaus cocked his head, smirking. "But... lower your price, I may be more lenient."

The elder Original straightened up, then scoffed. "Give me Rebekah. And you can have Laura."

"Still- that seems rather unfair. Besides- I'm rather attached to our little sister. Wouldn't you prefer Kol? Or Finn?"

"You can give me all three." Elijah growled lightly, and Klaus smirked again. "No."

"Rebekah or nothing."

"Ah, I'll go with nothing."

"We'll just kill Laura then." Elijah lied swiftly, and Klaus chuckled. "No you won't."

Elijah was silent, then said quietly. "You know I would 'brother.'"

They glared at each other, then Klaus rolled his eyes once more. "Fine. Rebekah. You have the brat and I'll keep our brothers. She'll be delivered to the Salvatores."

At that, Elijah smirked lightly, holding out a hand for his brother to take, but Klaus just turned away, vanishing in a second.

To be honest, Elijah was surprised his brother had done a deal. Rebekah was better than nothing, and he did miss her. Missed her so very much.

The game was on...

But whose?

**-WHENTHEWOLVESHOWL-**

_"He fell for it-?"_

Damon shook his head in disbelief as the Original returned with the news, and Elijah nodded. "I've negotiated the release of my sister, Rebekah."

_"She hot?"_

Everyone just gave Damon a filthy look at that, and Stefan scoffed. "Damon. There's a time and place."

"My sister would tear you apart in seconds." Elijah said conversationally, then sighed, looking to the cellar where they were keeping Laura.

But they weren't giving her up until they had the Original safely in their possession.

It was an hour later that the car pulled up, and Stefan looked out the window, muttering.

"This is it.

Elijah didn't move, just saying. "Wait. Niklaus cannot enter."

_"Well, here I am brother! Now give me Lockwood!"_

It was a good job Tyler was still downstairs as well, or he would have had something else to say to that.

Elijah just said, not raising his voice. "Show me Rebekah."

"Come out and look." Klaus dared him, and Elijah knew he had to. Klaus was weary, and weary for a good reason.

Elijah opened the door and faced his brother who went over to the back of the car, opening the front part of the casket. The man walked out and looked in, staring down at his little sister.

"Fine." Elijah just said, and Klaus growled. "Give me Laura. Now."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Don't you trust _me_."

"No. I don't."

There was silence at that, then Damon walked out, the girl in his arms, snapping. "Take her and go. But this-"

"Spare me the revenge talk Salvatore." Klaus snapped, taking the girl and nodded to his sister. "A deal's a deal."

He was gone.

Elijah shook his head a little as the coffin was put on the floor, the car leaving. He couldn't believe Klaus had done it. Traded his own sister... for the girl. The werewolf.

"He really has forgotten who he is. Family means more to him than... anything." He muttered, then looked down at his sister, crouching and opening it once more, putting a hand on her cheek and smiled lightly-

It had been too many years. Way too many.

Damon thought her hot.

They dragged the casket inside, then Elijah asked Elena. "Invite her in."

"Now-? But-?"

"I won't let her harm you. Any of you... I swear it." He told them, and a silence later, Damon nodded. "Do it. Chick's gotta wake up sometime."

_"Are you hitting on my sister? Because that is a very, very bad idea."_

Damon shut up as Elena said. "Come in Rebekah."

Elijah now opened the coffin and took hold of the blade, then grunted as he yanked it out, laying it down inside next to her.

All they could do now was wait.

Not too long later, Elijah was sat on his own, staring at his sister lying on the sofa, still cold and pale in death. He knew that she had been daggered during the 20s, for the attire she wore was from that period. Her hair too.

God only knew why Klaus had stabbed her this time.

He saw her fingers twitch first, then she groaned lightly before sitting up with a gasp, the color returning to her face.

Rebekah put a hand to her chest, coughing a little, then as she heard.

_"Rebekah-?"_

She turned and saw a figure she hadn't seen for so very long.

Rebekah got up now at the same time as her brother, then felt a smile creep onto her face as she said. "Elijah."

They both paused, then Elijah was forced back a step as she hugged him tightly, chuckling. "It's been too long my dear brother."

"Indeed it has." Elijah sighed into her hair, closing his eyes for a moment.

The others heard the voices and walked in, seeing the pair hugging, then Rebekah frowned at two of the figures, going as she let her brother go.

"Stefan-?"

He frowned at that, then shook his head a little. "You know me-?"

Rebekah walked over, then felt herself smile again, going. "Of course. Stefan Salvatore." She lent forwards as if to kiss him, then Stefan backed off, raising a hand, going. "Whoa-! I don't even know who you are-!"

She frowned, then chuckled. "Very funny. You mean you don't remember me-?"

"No."

Rebekah flinched at that, then did what no one expected her to do- she stomped her foot and yelled. _"Nik you bastard-!" _She picked up a decanter and went to throw it, but Damon grabbed it from her hands, going. "Whoa-! Not my Scotch-!"

_"Fuck your Scotch-!" _She hissed back, then Elijah went.

"Rebekah-"

_"What El-!"_

"Calm. Down."

Rebekah snarled to herself, then just sat down and looked up, finally seeing Elena and frowned. "The doppleganger?"

She was silent, then Elijah sighed-

_"We need to talk to you."_

**-WHENTHEWOLVESHOWL-**

Laura woke up, her head pounding. She coughed a little, then raised a hand to her forehead, feeling rather groggy.

Now she gasped as she saw the man sat at the bottom of the bed, hands together, watching intently.

"What the hell-?" She just muttered, scrambling to get up, but Klaus said. "Laura Lockwood."

"Klaus-? What-?"

Laura watched him for a moment, then he got up, stopping her from getting out.

"I'm scared. Move." She muttered now, and Klaus cocked his head, raising a hand to her cheek, running a finger along its softness for a second, then chuckled. "You're beautiful."

Laura felt a little shiver go through her at that, then felt him push her onto the bed, climbing onto her, straddling her hips and arms pinned above her head.

He leaned down now and Laura muttered. "What are you going to do to me?"

Klaus felt the wolf inside him rise up now, fangs itching to shoot out, but he just said quietly, seductively into her neck. "Bad, bad things."

She wondered why she wasn't scared, why she wasn't thinking of Ben... but did say-

"What am I?"

Klaus leaned back a little and met her eyes, cocking his head once more, chuckling lightly. "A werewolf."

"A-? How-?"

He bent back down, saying, noses almost touching.

"You were born one my dear."

Laura felt him go back to her neck now, kissing it hungrily before she muttered. "Are you one too-?"

"Much, much more than that." He grinned, lowering a hand to place on the other side of her neck, almost holding her in place. Laura tilted her head back a little in contentment, feeling the kisses that were growing in intensity move down to her collarbone.

That was when she asked-

"What are you though? I... I don't understand all this..."

Klaus growled a little at that, at how stupid his mate was at that moment, hovering over her once more and met her eyes, replying. "I'm were and vampire."

"That is... not possible-?" Laura muttered, eyes widening as she saw his eyes slowly turning golden, a grin revealing fangs-

But why was she feeling so... safe-? with him? Like they had a connection?

"Is it still not possible Mate?" He asked, leaning down until their lips were next to touching, and he grinned again at the thought that she was his. No more bumps in the way.

His property.

But Laura heard what he'd called her. He'd called her Mate.

Was this... some werewolf thing-? Like he'd claimed her-?

Oh bloody hell... this wasn't going to end well at all.

Klaus met her lips once more, hot and fervent, making her gasp and wince when a fang nicked it. He paused as he tasted the blood, but then just kissed her harder, growling against her lips as he pinned her down once more.

Laura felt one of his hands leave her pinned wrists and go to her bare chest, working its way downwards where his grin got bigger.

But now he paused, thinking-

Just why was he even doing this-? The wolf inside was hungry, utterly ravenous. But not for her blood.

It wanted her body.

Wanted it like a wolf possessed.

Klaus just got off her now, fangs receding, feeling unsure.

Laura lay there for a moment, then Klaus just sat down at the end of the bed, raising hands to his head, growling softly as a shooting pain went through it-

What was happening to him?

She paused at that, then got up, crawling towards him and put a hesitant hand on his shoulder, only to scream as he snarled violently, slamming her back onto the bed, eyes golden again, fangs bared a second before he ripped into her neck.

He stopped now, hearing her whimper in pain and fear.

It made him feel bad, so he sighed, raising a hand to her hair and smoothed it back, saying softly. "Shush. It's ok..." he leaned forwards back to her neck, nuzzling it a little before kissing the blood away, feeling her heart race calm down.

Klaus now pulled away, smoothing her hair back again, not knowing what to say-

But she was his.

And he wasn't letting her go.

**-WHENTHEWOLVESHOWL-**

_"What do you mean that she's gone-!"_

The group were silent as the Original told them that Klaus had fled... along with Laura.

Tyler was beyond furious.

Elijah sighed, then looked to his sister, going. "You know what to do?"

Rebekah folded her arms, annoyed at how her new jeans felt- disgusting clothes, then nodded. "Fine. I'll do it. But I'm having nothing to do with killing Nik! I mean that El."

"Ok." Elijah sighed, then watched his sister look to Elena, a flash of sadness shooting through her eyes for a second, then it was gone.

She hadn't handled the news that her brother had made Stefan forget... and he was dating the doppleganger.

And yet, Stefan refused to believe that he'd been such good friends with Klaus. Much less in love with his sister... another Original.

"Where's Stefan?" Rebekah noticed now, realizing the vampire wasn't in the room.

But half an hour later...

They soon realized that he was gone.

**Hope ya like and review! x**


End file.
